The Queen of Hearts
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: Re-Write! Lucas Scott; A nobody, ridiculed by his team mates, completely in love with popular Brooke Davis. The problem? She was dating his brother, not to mention she ruled the school. But sometimes when two worlds collide, nothing else matters. AU SSN


OK! So I wrote this story a few years back. I really loved the plot line but I could never really give it justice as my writing SUCKED back then. SO I am re-releasing it now with better grammar, better characters and a slightly tweaked storyline.

I wrote this after someone requested I write a 'What If' story, the 'What If' being 'What if Peyton's mother had never died and Rachel had grown up in Tree Hill.' And I also threw Clay in there for good measure.

It is pretty much AU and set in Season 1 (To begin with). I really hope you enjoy it, this story is my baby and gets better with each chapter (This first chapter is just an intro, more substance comes as it progresses).

It starts out Brathan but Brucasers BARE WITH ME! Also, there will be plenty of other characters getting together so feel free to throw in your suggestions about who should get with who, stay with who or break up with who.

Please review and let me know your honest opinion!

CHEERS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Make way for the Future Prince**

_**Lucas (Voice over): And the Queen yelled to the Prince "My dearest, how much do you love me?" and to that the Prince threw up his hands and cried "With all of my heart and more" yet the Queen was not impressed and that night she dreamed of a dark knight who would save her...**_

* * *

><p>Peyton ran down the stairs of the suburban home she shared with her adoptive parents "MOM! I'm leaving now! Gotta meet Haley and Luc at the river court before school!" Dashing into the kitchen, the curly blonde grabbed a piece of toast as she turned to leave, she was barred by a tall brunette woman. "Mom, I gotta go, they're waiting"<p>

"You know, cheerleading try outs are tomorrow." Anna Sawyer loved her daughter dearly, she loved her alternate attitude, her drawings and her way of thinking about the world but she just wished Peyton would take up at least one of the hobbies she had in school.

"I know and there is NO way that I'm going! Cheerleading was your thing"" Anna sighed

"I know hunny, it's just someday's I wish you were a little bit more like me and a little less like Ellie, is that selfish?" Peyton threw her arms around her mother, she knew it had been tough on her since the teen had decided she wanted to meet her birth parents. "Mom, no matter what Biology say's I am your daughter, besides not many daughters have much in common with their mothers anyway! Now stop trying to guilt trip me! I have to go!" She started to walk towards the door as her mother called after her one last time

"Tell Lucas I said Hi!" A cheeky grin played on her face as Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You know Luc and I are just friends" The older Sawyer just gave her daughter a wink as she turned and marched out of the house.

* * *

><p>"I mean she barely even looked at me HALES!" Blond haired Lucas Scott yelled desperately as he sat in the middle of the rivercourt with his best friend since birth, Haley James.<p>

"Lucas, she has a boyfriend, remember?" The young tutor kept a calm voice, she constantly had to be the voice of reason behind her friends infatuation with a certain brunette cheerleader.

"I know, but were meant to be, Haley, I can feel it, she's way more than just a pretty face"

"Oh really? You know that do you?" Sarcasm dripped from the honey-blondes voice.

"Yeah, I do!" Lucas gave her a triumphant smile "I'm going to marry her one day!" Haley could only laugh as her friend looked at her in surprise "What?" he questioned.

"When exactly was the last time you spoke to her?"

"The other day, after the game" Lucas said defensively

"When Nathan punched you and she called you a loser? Luc, that doesn't count!"

"No, later! when Nathan left, she apologised and-"

"Wait a second. She apologised?" Haley asked with a look of astonishment

"Yep"

"To you?"

"Yep!"

"The word's 'I'm sorry' actually came out of her mouth and were spoken in your general vincinety?"

"YES!" A look of annoyance washed over Lucas's face "This may be hard for you to believe Hales but she is an actual human being!" Peyton's car pulled up as the two friends faced off.

"More like she devil" Haley whispered as Peyton got out of her car and headed towards them

"Hey, so why exactly were we meeting here?"

Lucas looked at Haley with an angry expression "It doesn't matter, I got to go, Haley, get a lift with Peyton" and with that he rose from his position and stormed off towards his dark blue truck.

The younger artist looked after him as she helped Haley up "Still pining over Brooke Davis?" she asked, already knowing the answer

"Yep"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott ruled the school, it was common fact, people held doors for them, they sat where they wanted, they did what they wanted, no one questioned it. When they walked down the hallways no one stood in their way. They owned the school. <strong>_

_**It was Brooke really who had all the power, she was the Queen of the school, Nathan was just her current Prince, easily disposable. Yet some might say it was set in stone, head Cheerleader and head of the basketball team, it was meant to be. Brooke did not like to think this way, she had chosen Nathan, not the fates and she choose to be with him it wasn't "meant to be" it just was...**_

Heels smacked the floor as Brooke Davis walked down the halls of Tree Hill High, hand in hand with her dark haired boyfriend "So what do you want to do tonight?" She asked him, trying to figure out what she, herself, was in the mood for.

"Whatever you want babe." Nathan replied, gently kissing on the head as they walked.

"Movie?"

"Sure whatever"

"No, that's boring."

"Alright, then what?" As he asked this a certain blond had entered the hall from the door opposite, seeing the two lovers together, he turned on his heel and exited via the same way he came.

"Ummm... You know what I'm not feeling that well, think I might ditch, Rain-check?" Nathan looked at her in confusion

"Sure"

"Thanks Babe" Brooke granted him a quick kiss before heading out the same door Lucas had just left through, she scanned the area, seeing Peyton and Haley walking together she approached them

"Hey guys" She said sweetly, Haley gave her a sour look as Peyton smiled nervously

"Yeah?"

"You haven't seen Lucas have you?"

"Why?" The tutor said coldly

"Personal reasons" The brunette cheerleader said with a wink, oblivious to Haley's cold attitude

"He went back to his car to get something" Peyton pointed towards the parking lot

"THANKS!" Brooke yelled as she skipped off in the direction she was pointing.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked in confusion

"It seems the head cheerleader might actually be into Lucas" The blonde artist smiled half-heartedly

"Wonder how long this will last."

"About an hour I would say."

"Well at least Luc will get his fifteen minutes of fame, or really, his hour of Brooke Davis." The two laughed as they walked together to class.

Lucas lent on this car, his back facing away from the school, Brooke walked up behind him placing her hands over his eyes "Peyton! I'm not in the mood! Get off!" he said angrily, shaking away the girl behind him.

"Fine" The brunette said, giving him a mock-hurt look "Whatever, I will go elsewhere" she turned to walk back towards the buildings of the school.

"Hey- what? Brooke! WAIT" He jogged after her, grabbing her arm. His heart beating fast in his chest "I'm sorry, I thought you were Peyton"

"Whose Peyton? your girlfriend?" A raspy tease that made Lucas' knees weak.

"NO!" He responded quickly "She's just a friend" Seeming satisfied, Brooke walked towards the blue truck

"Ummm.. you want me to walk you to class?" The blonde asked hopefully

"Actually, I was thinking of ditching, wanna join me?"

Lucas looked back at the school for a second, before staring at Brooke, a large smile on his face "Sure"

* * *

><p>Peyton and Haley sat in class as Nathan walked passed, shooting them a wink.<p>

"Eww" Haley whispered

"I dunno, I think he's kinda cute." The tutor glowered at her friend "In a total jerk-idiot, I would never go out with him 'cause he is Lucas's brother kind of way" Peyton said defensively. Haley smirked

"Two guesses where Luc is." Two emerald green eyes rolled.

"Why is it that you hate her so much? Are you jealous?"

"EW! GROSS! Peyton, you know me and Luc are like brother and sister, she just annoys me!"

"Why? We barely ever talk to her and when we do, she seems nice enough."

"Yeah to our faces" The honey-blonde grumbled "It just annoys me that she has the whole school, including BOTH of the Scott brothers, playing to her every move, everyone worships the ground she walks on. She says jump, the school says how high?"

"And thats a bad thing for us because?"

"Uh, I guess it's not, it just bugs me, you know? That she can get away with a whole heap of crap that we can't. Plus, I think Lucas is way to good for her, look at who she's dating for goodness sake!" Peyton shrugged.

"She seems nice enough to me but you may be right Hales, although thats up to Lucas to figure out, not us." Haley just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the board.

* * *

><p>As Lucas drove towards the rivercourt, music blaring, he couldn't believe his luck. Sitting next to him was none other than Brooke Davis, the girl he had been in love with for forever. She was belting out the words to a song on the radio, her head banging in tune to the beat. As the song came to a close, she noticed him staring and furrowed her brow at him.<p>

"What?"

"I dunno, it's just. Well. This is kind of a dream come true."

"What? Driving with the music up? Because you can do that whenever you want, you just gotta turn this little-"

"No Brooke, I mean, driving with you in my car. Singing, smiling. You're beautiful, ya know that?" He locked eyes with hers for a moment before turning his attention back to the road, slightly embarrassed.

"You do realise I'm dating your brother right?"

"Yeah, I know." He scowled "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends right?" The brunette smiled., nodding.

"So tell me again where we are going?"

"In about two minutes, you will see." Lucas flashed her a cheeky smile which Brooke returned turning up the music again, ready to belt out the words to the next song.

* * *

><p>As Lucas and Brooke sat opposite other on a bench, overlooking the river, both couldn't help but notice how easy it was to talk to one another. It had been three hours since they had arrived here and the whole time the conversation hadn't stopped once. Reaching to check the time on her phone, Brooke let out a yawn.<p>

"Well this has been fun Broody but what about we head back?"

"Yes _Cheery _this has been fun, but we got another few hours until school ends, why don't we stay a little longer?" Brooke sighed, considering, then a thought hit her and she sprung up.

"Wait here!" She called excitedly as she ran towards the car. She was back in a flash, placing a bottle of Tequila and two glasses down on the table in front of him. Lucas looked shocked.

"You brought a bottle of Tequila to school?" The cheerleader shrugged in indifference.

"Yeah, so?" When the blonde didn't say anything, she continued "Lets play 'I Never' you game?" As she kinked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, daring him to say no, Lucas felt his resolve wavering.

"If I say yes, will you go out with me tonight?" A raspy laugh sounded, amused at the older Scotts forwardness.

"If you play your cards right." She poured two shots of the silver liquid "Ok, I'll start." A devilish grin appeared on her face. "I've never fantasised about Brooke Davis naked." She laughed as Lucas took his shot, coughing as the liquid burnt his throat, recovering, he chuckled.

"I've never wanted Brooke Davis more." As the brunette stayed silent, he looked into her eyes and downed another shot.

"I've never owned a pet." Lucas drunk again as Brooke frowned "Unless sea monkeys count?"

"They don't" He squints at her "I've never had a raging party at my house without telling my parents."

"Oh C'mon! That's to easy."

"Drink up Pretty Girl" She raised glass to her mouth, letting the clear liquid slip down her throat without a flinch.

"Hmmm, I've never" She paused "Had sex." As she drank, she watched Lucas raise his glass also downing his shot. "Interesting, so the new basketball champion isn't a virgin, good to know."

"You thought I was?" Two shoulders raised in a shrug.

"I didn't know, now I do. So tell me, who was she?"

"Not telling."

"Oh come on! Pretty please!"

"No Brooke, just play the game." She huffed and he smiled at her "I've never, cheated on Nathan Scott." Hazel eyes stared at him in annoyance

"What type of girl do you think I am?" Her glass remained unmoved.

"I didn't know, now I do." He mimicked, she didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Brooke, I never thought you were like that, I was just messing around OK? I mean you did just kind of ask me if I was a virgin."

"And you asked me if I was fucking around on the guy I'm dating."

"So, even?" He was scared for a moment she wouldn't forgive him. That she would get up and walk back to the car and demand to be taken home, but then she smiled.

"Fine, my turn?" He nodded, relief washing over him "I've never kissed the person sitting across from me right now." She smirked when neither drunk "Well I guess we better do something about that huh?" She downed her drink before leaning across the table.

Lucas's heart beat in his chest as Brooke slowly inched closer to him. He couldn't believe his luck, was this actually happening? He had never in his life been this excited or happy. Closing his eyes, he could smell her breath softly hitting his face, a mixture of Tequila and some other sweetness 'Strawberries' he thought to himself, his mouth beginning to water. He could only imagine how incredible she would taste, he waited to feel her lips against his, to feel a euphoria like never before, but when nothing happened, he opened his eyes. Two Hazel orbs stared at him, she was so close to him, so close that if either of them moved even a centimetre, they would be touching.

"Lucas Scott" She whispered, as she starred into his eyes "I" She paused "am not" she paused again "as cheater." The blond closed his eyes in disappointment, yet he found himself falling a little bit more in love with her, she was not the girl that everyone thought she was, and he loved that he was one of the few people who knew that.

When he opened his eyes again Brooke had already packed up the Tequila "Lets go." She said playfully as she headed towards the car. He followed, vowing that this would not be the last day he spent with Brooke Davis.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Brooke pulled up outside her house. She was happy to be home but kind of wished Nathan was there, spending a day with a hot guy she couldn't do anything with really got her in the mood, well that and the Tequila. She checked the driveway out of habit before remembering that her parents weren't going to be back from their business trip for another two months. She sighed in disappointment, sure when they were around life wasn't as fun but there were fleeting moments when her parents were in the house that she actually felt like she was a part of a <em>real <em>family. She shook of the thoughts, getting out of the car.

Unlocking the front door, she strolled over to check the answering machine "Hey bitch!" Rachel's toned made her laugh "Where were you today? and why aren't you answering your mobile? Nate looked so sad during english, he is so whipped! Anyway call me, I gotta tell you about my latest venture. SO HOT! Love ya!" Brooke made a mental note to call Rachel later.

"Hey baby" Nathan's voice rung out from the machine "I missed you today, call me when you get home." Brooke smiled, thinking of her boyfriend as she waited for the next message

"Hey...It's Lucas... Scott, just uh, wanted to uh check that you got home alright" Brooke once again laughed, she loved how nervous Lucas sounded "anyway, it was fun, thanks for hanging out. I will uh... See you at school." 'Yeah you will' the cheer captain thought to herself, she had enjoyed her day with Lucas and had decided that from here on out, they were going to be friends.

Slipping off her white stilettos, she threw them onto the couch, heading for her room. When she opened the door, she gave a squeal of delight, Nathan was lying across her bed, watching Tv. When he saw her, he smiled, turning off the show he had been watching before becoming her towards him "Where have you been?" He asked as she crawled across the bed, he put his arms around her as she lay her head on his chest, taking his hand in hers.

"Believe it or not, I spent the day with Lucas." She knew he was going to be mad but she wasn't exactly going to lie to him.

"YOU WHAT?" Nathan all but yelled, snatching his hand away from her grasp and sitting up.

"I spent the day with Lucas." Brooke repeated slowly.

"Why?"

"We're friends."

"Since when?"

"Since he decided to skip school with me today." As Nathan sighed angrily, Brooke frowned at him "What?" She questioned "I'm not allowed to have friends now?"

"Of course you are but HIM! Brooke? Really?"

"Yes, he's actually a pretty decent guy."

"Yeah, I bet." The raven haired boy spat sarcastically "I bet he was real nice after you gave him a blow job, or fucked him or whatever it was you two did today."

"NATHAN SCOTT!" Brooke screamed at him, her temper flaring "HOW DARE YOU!" Nathan realised his mistake and back tracked, looking at her apologetically

"Look Brooke, I'm sorry. I know you would never cheat on me. It just bugs me that you would hang out with _him_" Brooke avoided his eyes, staying silent. He placed a hand on her cheek "Brooke Davis, I trust you and if you want to hang out with him, go ahead." Brooke met his gaze.

"Not that I need your permission, but thanks, I trust you too.." Nathan leaned in, pressing his lips against hers

"You taste like Tequila" He remarked as Brooke smiled, pushing him down on the bed as she straddled him.

"And you.. Taste like Nathan!" She said childishly, ramming her tongue down his throat, as they continued to make out, he rolled ontop of her.

"You're tipsy" he mumbled against her lips, amused at his girlfriends antics.

"You're gorgeous!" Brooke replied in the same childish tone, causing the basket baller to laugh.

"No I'm ruggedly handsome, you're gorgeous" He corrected as she narrowed her eyes at him, he laughed again, Brooke Davis was hilariously childish when she was drunk.

"Ok, I can agree on that."

"I love you Brooke Davis, you know that?" She smiled, a twinkle in her eye as her dimples flashed at him.

"I love you more Natey"

"Always with the nicknames huh?"

"You complaining?" She begun to grind her hips agains his, impatient with the talking.

"Jesussss" He hissed through his teeth as she caused an amazing friction.

"Fuck me Nate" Nathan let out a low moan at the sex dripping off his girlfriends voice.

"You do not have to ask me twice baby girl" And with that, he reached back in to reclaim her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>"ATTENTION"<strong> Brooke's voice rang out through the school speakers** "CHEERLEADING TRY OUTS HAVE BEEN POSTPONED UNTIL THE SAME TIME NEXT WEEK"**

Lucas smiled, enjoying the sound of Brooke's voice as he walked towards the school "What are you smiling about?" Peyton and Haley asked as they joined him

"Nothing" He had yet to tell them about the day before.

"SO" Haley said, winking at Peyton "Where'd you go yesterday?" Lucas smiled again

"I" He said cockily "Spent the day with Brooke Davis" Peyton and Haley let out a laugh as the blonder of the two looked over at the other

"Looks like it was longer than an hour" Lucas was confused, but nothing was bringing down his mood today.

"Whatever you say guy's, she's an awesome girl"

"Who is?" A tanned skinned, dark haired boy walked up behind them, interrupting.

"Uh.. no one" Lucas, said, avoiding the boys eye.

"Whatever dude" The boy winked at Peyton, jumped on his Skateboard, heading towards the main buildings of school.

"Why are you being so mean to Chase?" Peyton asked

"I'm not but we haven't been friends with him that long, I'm not running around telling the whole school how awesome I think Brooke is." Haley rolled her eye's

"Well how about you just tell nobody and Peyton and I could go a whole day without having to hear about-"

"HEY BROODY!" She heard Brooke's voice and flinched

"Great" she whispered under her breath, Peyton patted her on the back as the cheerful brunette came walking up to them, a tall red-headed girl, a slightly shorter blond and a tall and well-muscled dirty-blond boy in tow. Brooke stopped when she was standing right in front of Lucas as her 'Entourage' stood at her side

"Hey Cheery" Lucas said smiling slightly as he remembered the nicknames they had exchanged the day before. Brooke looked from Haley to Peyton

"Tutor Girl, Blondie" Peyton laughed as Haley scoffed "Meet my three best friends in the whole world" she said, once again ignoring Haley's coldness and signalling to her friends "Rachel" she pointed at the red head "Bevin" she pointed at the blonde "and Clayton" she pointed at the tall, light haired boy "Meet Broody, Tutor Girl and Blondie" Haley glowered at her "OH don't give me that look Tutor girl" Brooke flashed them an effortless smile "I know your real names! Peyton Sawyer, Haley James and Lucas Scott" she turned to Bevin and Rachel and whispered under her breath "Thank me later" The girls giggled as Brooke winked at them, turning back to Lucas.

"So, I had fun yesterday" She said making Lucas beam.

"I had fun too" He was barely able to suppress his happiness, the tutor standing by his side once again rolled her eye's.

"Listen how about you come sit with us at lunch?" Brooke smiled up at him and then looked to his friends "all of you, of course" before Haley had the chance to protest, Lucas jumped in

"Sounds awesome" The bell for class went and Rachel suddenly turned to Brooke, excitement in her eyes.

"BROOKE!I think it's time to giddy up to class!"

"OH MY GOD YES!" Brooke agreed, smiling mischievously, Clay rolled his eyes

"Not again guys!"

"Yes again!" Rachel smiled at him as Brooke and Bevin laughed; Lucas, Haley and Peyton looked on, confused.

"WAIT" Bevin cried "If you're" she signalled to Rachel "Taking Clay, then give me a second" she looked around at all the people hurrying to class "HEY SKILZ" She called, Brooke and Rachel chuckled, nudging each other. Skillz turned towards the sound of the voice

"Yeah?" at that Rachel jumped on Clays's back, Brooke on Lucas's and Bevin ran up to Skillz and jumped on his

"Give me a ride to class" She said, more like statement then a question. All three boys laughed, Clay was the only one who didn't look surprised.

"First one to class wins!" Rachel cried, throwing her hands around Clay's neck as he took off, Skillz in close pursuit. Lucas just stood there dazed, was Brooke Davis really on his back? And then he could feel her breathing in his ear and he knew it wasn't a dream "Show us whatcha got superstar!" Brooke shrieked as Lucas took off after the other two

Peyton laughed while Haley looked on disapprovingly, yet couldn't help but smile "AH, to be Brooke Davis" she sighed as the two friends hurried off to their own classes.


End file.
